


Let the Games Begin

by phoenix089



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Also. FT Guild is probably a really fun but really dangerous guild to be part of, But then. They're both idiots, But they're fleeting, F/M, Gajeel is an absolute idiot, Hints of NaLu and Gruvia, Not quite sure what else to add here really, Set post time skip. But before the Games arc, Something Levy is well aware of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix089/pseuds/phoenix089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had started out as a simple morale-boosting game, had, rather predictably, turned Magnolia town into yet another battlefield. And, when Levy's path becomes blocked by a particular Iron Dragon Slayer, how will she find a way to get past him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fairy Tail fic (And may it be the start of many more ♥), so I'm just hoping I've actually captured the characters properly P= That's always the hardest part of getting involved with new fandoms, isn't it?
> 
> And this is dedicated to the two friends who finally managed to convince me to read FT; _Yandere_Zombie_ and _Rusky_Boz_. I'm torn between loving you guys even more for telling me to read it, because it is as amazing as you said it'd be (Of course it is), and being mad that you got me to read something that gave me so _many_ feels. But, since you introduced me to the flawlessness that is Gajevy ... I suppose some feels can be forgiven ♥♥♥

What had started out as a simple morale-boosting game, had, rather predictably, turned Magnolia town into yet another battlefield. The rules had been simple enough – The guild was divided into two teams, Men vs. the Women, and each person was given a flag that would represent their life in the game. Once that life was taken, you were out of the game, and the last person with their flag still intact would win the game for their team.

Initially, the Women had taken a strong lead with minimal casualties, since several of the men had been easily distracted by either Cana, Mirajane, Lucy, Erza, or Evergreen, allowing their flag to be claimed during that lapse in attention.

But then Natsu had stormed across their path, and his appearance had resulted in a double loss; Erza had been drawn into battle, and, with a heavy sigh, Lucy had also chosen to stay behind, muttering that Natsu would surely be sulky after his eventual loss against Erza. Considering they could still hear the sounds of that battle from their current hiding place, those left could only assume that Natsu was proving to be a tougher challenge than Erza had anticipated. Levy almost wished she could have been there to see the fight, but, right then, she had other things she needed to focus on.

Not long after their separation from Erza, Juvia was also lost when they came across Gray’s path. That had been ten minutes ago now, and since Juvia hadn’t come to rejoin them, but neither had Gray come chasing after them, there was no way to know whether the two had fought, or not, or who the victor had been.

But, the group had a greater issue to contend with than the loss of two of the guilds best female fighters. For, at the end of the alley way, sitting rather moodily on a barrel, was none other than the Iron Dragon Slayer.

“Shame Wendy’s still away with her training,” Cana sighed as she peered over the top of the crates the group of women were hiding behind. The next second, she shrieked and threw herself to the ground as a pillar of iron came hurtling over the top of the crates.

“Like that kid could stand up to me,” Gajeel snapped from his perch, and Levy had to bite her lip to smother her giggle. She knew that tone, and she could all too easily imagine the expression Gajeel was wearing at the implication that Wendy would have been able to defeat him.

She didn’t think she’d been quite successful though because Mirajane turned to look at her, a frown on her face as Cana peeked over the top of the crates again.

“What is he waiting for?” the brunette asked as she pulled a flask from the inside of her jacket and took a drink. “He’s just … Sitting there. Not even looking this way.”

Levy frowned as she looked down at the pavement by her feet. They needed to get past Gajeel somehow. They couldn’t go back the way they’d come, the risk of walking into a fight was too high, as was running into Gray again. But, with just her, Mirajane and Cana there, they couldn’t exactly take on Gajeel… But then, how?

“Levy,” Mirajane breathed as soft as she was able, “You’ve trained with Gajeel many times before. Is there anything he’s weak against, anything that would distract him?”

“HA!” Gajeel snorted from the barrel, and both Mirajane and Cana glanced at each other at the sound. They’d underestimated the distance he could hear from. Levy simply shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip as she thought.

Gajeel’s weakness? There was nothing she could think of that she’d seen that would help them in this situation, and he barely even bat an eyelid that time everyone had gone to the beach, so he wasn’t weak against the female body like most of the men in their guild … But there had to be something, _something_ they could do to get past him, while keeping their flags intact. He wouldn’t hesitate to attack if they stormed out – That was obvious from the way that he’d thrown his arm at Cana just before… But, if that was the case, why was he just sitting there, not attacking them now while they were cornered?

At the sound of footsteps approaching, the three women froze and looked at one another with wide eyes, silently asking the same question – Was this their game over then? Had the men won after all?

“What are you lazing about for Gajeel?” a voice asked, and Levy glanced up as she realised it was Droy. And then, at the sound of the next voice, she chanced a peek around the crates, curiosity getting the better of her.

“More importantly,” Jet added, “Have you seen Levy anywhere? Natsu said that she was with the others back when he met with Erza – Can’t believe the idiot tried to take on Erza – So she should be around here somewhere.”

Levy looked back at Mirajane and Cana as the girls shared a relieved grin at that. Of course Erza had won, it was still encouraging to know that they weren’t the only ones left though. The relief only lasted for a second though, as Gajeel sighed and Levy anxiously looked around the corner of the crates again. Even though Droy and Jet had been relieved that everyone, including Gajeel, had returned from Tenrou Island, they still didn’t seem to like him, despite her best efforts to help them put the past behind them. So, seeing them together like this, without her there to help mediate … It made her a little concerned that she was about to have to go break up a fight.

“Why the hell would I know where the shrimp is?” Gajeel growled, and Levy bit her lip with concern as Jet and Droy glanced at one another, clearly displeased at Gajeel’s usual rough demeanour. She was so focused on the men before her, Levy didn’t even notice the confused looks that Cana and Mirajane exchanged at the statement.

But then Droy glanced down the alleyway, and Levy hastily pushed herself back into the wall, her heart pounding as she mentally repeated the hope that she hadn’t been seen.

There was a few seconds of silence at the mouth of the alley way, then Jet asked, “What is it Droy?” and Levy clenched her eyes, mentally berating herself for letting her concern and curiosity getting the better of her, while Cana and Mirajane tensed beside her, obviously preparing for a fight if that was what it took.

“I just. I thought I saw -”Droy said slowly, uncertainly.

“You calling me a liar?” Gajeel snarled, an obvious threat in the question. “If she was there, don’t you think _I’d_ know?”

A tense silence followed the question, but Levy didn’t dare look back out to see what was happening. Eventually, someone heaved a sigh and Jet muttered, “Nevermind. She’ll be here somewhere if she’s anywhere.”

Cautiously, Cana eased herself into a crouching position so she could see over the crates, then breathed, “They’re leaving,” allowing the women a slight amount of relief.

Relief that fled rather quickly as Gajeel called out, “Hey,” and the girls only realised it wasn’t aimed at them when Jet responded with an irritated shout of “What?”

“I thought you were out once you had no flag.”

The statement was followed by such a lengthy pause, that Levy began to wonder if they’d ignored Gajeel’s questioning statement - and she really needed to talk to them about how coldly they treated him. He really wasn’t a bad guy, despite the way that he seemed - then Jet muttered, “We just … Needed to see her,” and Levy couldn’t stop the fond smile that her lips stretched into at the words. Because time hadn’t seemed to have passed for her, she sometimes forgot they hadn’t seen her for seven years … It must have been hard on her friends, not knowing where she was for seven years, but still hoping she was alright.

Gajeel simply “Tch”d at the response, and then, after a few moments, began muttering darkly about something, too soft for the girls to hear at the distance they were.

After another minute or two, Levy sighed and frowned as she realised they were in the exact same position they were before – Still stuck behind some dingy crates, with their path forward blocked by a Dragon Slayer who didn’t seem likely to move any time soon, and with no plan on how to change that.  Uncertainly, she looked over at Cana and Mirajane. Her brows drew together with confusion, though, as she realised that both women were looking at her intently. It was a little alarming.

Before Levy could utter the bewildered ‘What?’ that was on her tongue, Cana looked at Mirajane and nodded once, an alarming smirk on her face.  The next second, Mirajane activated her transformation magic, and Levy panicked as she began to run towards Gajeel, wearing Levy’s body.

Gajeel, of course, looked up the very second that he heard the footsteps approaching him, and he did seem to hesitate for a moment. But then, his lips curled into a smirk, a quiet “Gihi” slipped from his lips, and Levy shouted, “Get down!” just as an arm of iron came flying towards Mirajane.

Jumping to the side, Mirajane managed to avoid the attack, but she was then forced into a low crouch as Gajeel swung his arm towards her. Cana was yelling “Activate Demon Soul!”, but Mirajane simply smiled and said “There’s no need to activate that in a friendly game like this.”

As Gajeel pulled the extended arm back, looking disappointed at Mirajane’s refusal to activate Demon Soul, he thrust the other forward, and Mirajane used the force behind it to vault off the end, so that she landed behind the crates again.

“I’d thought that was going to work,” Mirajane sighed with a pout, and Levy flushed as Cana hummed with agreement.

Looking between the women incredulously, Levy made a point to ignore the blush she could feel as she scowled and demanded “ _Why_ would that have worked?!” just as Gajeel sneered, “You fucking serious? You still smelled like yourself!”

The comment, irrationally, just made her blush deepen as Levy jumped to her feet so that she could fix the Dragon Slayer with a frustrated look as she yelled, “ _That’s_ your excuse?!"

Gajeel’s mouth pulled into an irritated scowl as he retorted, “Shut the hell up! She did!” Glaring at Gajeel as she was, Levy didn’t notice the curious smirks and raised eyebrows that Mirajane and Cana exchanged at the interaction.

Groaning loudly with frustration, Levy snapped “If you’re not going to take us out of the game, just let us pass!”                

“No,” Gajeel said simply, and went back to lounging on his barrel, as best as one _can_ lounge on a barrel.

The attempt at nonchalance just furthered Levy’s annoyance as she shouted, “Gajeel!” her fists clenched tightly by her sides.

Looking back to where the women were hiding with a smirk, Gajeel said, “If you want to get past me, you’ll have to beat me shrimp. Simple rules of any boss level in any game, right?”

Levy bit her lip as she looked at the Dragon Slayer, and he stared levelly back at her, an unspoken challenge in the smirk his lips had settled into, and in the unflinching stare he was giving her.  

Her back straightened as she pulled a deep breath in through her nose, and she widened her stance as she told Mirajane and Cana, “Run. Straight at him.”          

“Are you sure, Levy?” Mirajane asked as Cana cocked a curious eyebrow. They both knew that Gajeel and Levy had trained together before the S-Class exam, and numerous times since they’d returned from Tenrou, but … For Levy to take on Gajeel alone …

Levy didn’t even look back down at the two women as she repeated, “Run,” and there was something in her voice, a quiet determination that they hadn’t heard in Levy’s voice before that had them doing as she asked.

Before they could even stand up, Levy activated two words: Smoke, and Wind, effectively blinding Gajeel and giving Mirajane and Cana a cover.

“Like that’ll be enough!” The Iron Dragon Slayer hissed as the two women disappeared into the smokescreen. “There’s still smell, Levy!”

“I’m aware,” Levy murmured, her brows drawing together as she quickly drew another word. She was just going on a hunch, and she didn’t know if it would work but -

The next second, Gajeel snarled, “The fuck?” as his arm was drawn, seemingly inexplicably in an unexpected direction, directly towards Levy and the magnet that she’d just created. As the iron came hurtling towards her, she refused to flinch. With this, Cana and Mirajane should be able to evade Gajeel, and any attack he tried to throw at them would just be drawn towards her instead.

“Shit,” Gajeel hissed, and the iron abruptly vanished barely even an arm’s length away, and Levy suddenly wished she hadn’t used smoke. Even if it was dissipating, she couldn’t see a single thing that was happening – Had Mirajane and Cana managed to get away? Or had Gajeel started fighting them with his fists since iron had proved ineffective?

Biting her lip uncertainly as she ran towards the mouth of the alley way too, Levy deactivated her first two words, and the smoke vanished just in time for her to see Mirajane disappearing around the corner, and Cana standing just outside of the alley way with her hand held high in the air. The blue flag that Gajeel had tied around his arm was clutched in her hand.

“Get back here you sneaky bitches!” Gajeel shouted after them, his fist raised in the air as they ran away laughing.

Levy almost chuckled too, but then Gajeel looked over his shoulder and fixed her with a pouty-glare, which effectively killed the giggle making its way up her throat.  Sighing instead, the small girl folded her arms and muttered, “Nobody said beating you meant actually overpowering you,” as she walked towards him. She wasn’t able to stop herself from laughing as Gajeel simply harrumphed and looked away instead of responding to the remark though.

As she came to the end of the alley way though, Levy hesitated, and she suddenly understood why Lucy had decided to wait for Natsu’s defeat. Looking at Gajeel’s sulky expression, she was undecided whether she wanted to continue with the game - and she could see Mirajane and Cana waiting in the distance to see whether she came out to follow them or not – or whether she wanted to stay and keep Gajeel company till Makarov announced the game’s end. But, that was a ridiculous thought, wasn’t it? It wasn’t as though he’d _want_ her to stay, but … Levy’s heart gave an embarrassingly loud thud at the thought of him asking her to stay with him, and her cheeks flushed as a memory surfaced of a time where he’d told her to stay by his side.

Shaking her head, Levy took a step out of the alley way and was just about to run to meet up with Cana and Mirajane, when something fastened around her wrist and she was unexpectedly tugged back into the shadows of the alley.

Heart pounding in her ears, Levy couldn’t say anything as she looked up at Gajeel uncertainly, his hand still tight around her wrist and an unreadable expression on his usually expressive face. Neither could she say anything as his other hand stretched out towards her, rough and calloused fingertips ghosting along her cheek before coming to thread in her hair.

Face burning, but forcing herself to calm the tiniest amount, Levy closed her eyes and waited…

And waited.

Then, after waiting a little more and still nothing, she opened her eyes, fighting off a mixture of confusion and disappointment, only to shriek and bring a hand up to where she’d tied the red flag as a headband. Her searching fingers found nothing besides hair.

Gajeel simply smirked down at her as he held the flag in his hand and said, “Looks like we’re both out of the game now.”

Levy could only stood there fuming as she looked up at Gajeel for a few seconds, words completely eluding her as nothing but broken syllables forced their way up out of her throat. Then her eyes narrowed, and her lips pulled into a scowl before she yelled, “Gajeel, you _idiot_!”

Spurred on by a mixture of embarrassment and frustration, Levy impulsively reached up and took hold of Gajeel’s shirt collar, before jerking him down to her height. Gajeel’s mouth pulled into an annoyed frown from the sudden tug, and a growl began to make its way up his throat at the change in height, but it died rather abruptly as his lips parted just a little with surprise as Levy pressed her mouth to his for the briefest of seconds.

Still gripping his shirt collar tight so that he couldn’t go anywhere as she pulled back, Levy allowed herself a fleeting second to be pleased to know exactly _how_ red Gajeel’s face could go when he blushed, and to see that he was looking at her with a completely dumbstruck expression on his face, rendered completely speechless from her sudden kiss.

But then she snapped, “You really are an idiot!”, and the words broke Gajeel out of his stupor, but not before Levy had run out of the alley way, her cheeks stained an equally dark red.

She barely managed to make it to the next block before she heard the roar of “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” and the completely terrified looks people were throwing behind her could only mean that Gajeel was closing in behind her. Levy hadn’t quite decided whether she wanted him to catch her or not yet, but she was sure it was going to be interesting either way.


End file.
